


Oh, Captain, My Captain

by SnowWhitexx



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, TARDIS smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhitexx/pseuds/SnowWhitexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness was not the type of man to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oh, Captain, My Captain  
> Author: SnowWhitexx  
> Pairing: Jack/Ten  
> Word count: 535
> 
> So trying to fall asleep with Hurricane by 30STM on only leads to dirty thoughts due to the dirty video itself, and fandomness. So, be warned.

“We really shouldn’t - _nerghp_ \- do this.” Ten groaned into Jack’s hair as he was slammed into the wall.

Captain Jack Harkness was not the type of man to take no for an answer. Jack was cocky, and arrogant, and brilliant at what he did, inside of Torchwood, and out. Like on the TARDIS, with The Doctor pinned against the wall nearest to the door. Jack merely smirked into Ten’s neck at the noise that had slipped out.

“Oh yeah? And why is that, gorgeous?” He whispered lowly into Ten’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin until it slowly reddened and bruised.

His hands were at The Doctors’ side, keeping him locked to the wall, like a caged animal. All The Doctor could do was shudder at the feeling of the con man’s mouth against his neck. He knew the more he struggled and groaned, the more Jack liked it. Damned as he wanted to stay quiet he couldn’t. The low gasp slipped through his lips, his eyes fluttering ever so slightly. 

Jack glanced up at him through messy brown locks, a devilish smirk playing across his lips, and eyes, dark and filled with lust, or maybe just horny-ness. He could never tell, he never wanted to. He tried to avoid Jack as much as he could. Not because he was a bad person, or annoying, or useless. Oh no, Jack was none of those. It was because of things like this. Jack sliding his trench coat and suit jacket down his arms, nipping his way down over his Adam’s apple. This was the reason the doctor avoided Jack at all costs.

The Doctor did not like being teased and caged like an animal. Oh no, and he definitely did not like the flutter of butterflies in his stomach when Jack’s fingers slid up his sides, or the duel pounding of his hearts against his chest when Jack’s lips brushed across his, just enough to tease him, make him want more. Most of all, He _definitely_ did not like the feeling of not being able to feel his toes, do to the tightness of his trousers. Jack knew every spot to rile him up, and he knew it had been to long. 

Ten slid his hands up along Jack’s shoulders, sliding the greatcoat down his arms slowly, trying to tease back just as much. He could feel Jack’s muscles tense and flex under his button up, the low groan Jack made vibrating through the skin on his neck. 

“Because - _ugh_ \- Donna, Donna’s still here. What if - _ahh_ \- if she were to hear?” He whispered out, barely making his voice work with the way Jack was leaving marks across his neck.

“Then let her listen.” Jack smirked into the crook of his neck, moving his arms back to let his coat drop to the floor. “I’m sure she loves performances as much as the next mate.” 

Ten’s fingers glided down the length of Jack’s arms, taking in the muscular pattern underneath the soft material. Jack couldn’t help but grin, grabbing The Doctor by his tie, a swift tug in the direction of the stairs. 

“Let’s find somewhere more suitable, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own, of coarse, because typing out a story ficlet idea thing at 6 am without sleeping whatsoever since the night before is the best idea ever.


End file.
